


獵豹的眼睛

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, TRG的3P日常啦, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 9攻、8+10受，有8和10疑似百合的情節天尼左擁右抱計畫NO.1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 無話可說

車子平穩地向前行駛，在車內輕微的噪音中，十龍之介望向窗外粼粼閃爍的亮光，遠方成群的大樓燈火通明，他剛來東京的時候，時常忍不住在路邊就停下腳步，抬頭向上仰望，這種都市的夜晚，對他這個外地人來說格外有種寂寞的氣氛。

現在他在路上抬起頭來，比起看見高樓大廈和燈光，他會先看見TRIGGER的廣告。上面是他自己，正用性感的語氣說著性感的台詞，他記得導演那個時候要他把鎖骨裝滿水試試看，他花了很多時間才明白導演要他做什麼。

「……龍。」坐在他隔壁的九条天說話了。「你明明知道飯不喜歡我們提到omega的話題，為什麼剛才還要接著話題說下去？」

在節目上還是天使狀態的九条天突然板起臉孔，眼見他的說教又快要開始了，大概會從職業道德開始講起，一路講到他們的車子開進停車場，十龍之介真的很希望他們有開著廣播的習慣就好了。

龍雙腿併攏，雙手放在膝蓋上，儼然是正在被教訓的小孩一樣，頹喪地垂下了肩膀，把190公分以上的身材縮得小小的。

「那還不就是因為龍的形象是alpha，誰知道他其實是beta，而且連女生的手也沒牽過。」八乙女樂從後座發表高見，他的臉頰靠在十龍之介那一側的椅背上。十龍之介悶悶地嗯了一聲。

九条天現在又抱著胸了。後來八乙女樂說了什麼他都沒有很仔細地聽，大概是什麼現代天使雙重刺蝟之類的……有件事情他一直試圖忽略，從剛才抵達錄影現場的時候，他的身體似乎就有點燙。

車內的冷氣是25度，沒理由還覺得熱，另外兩個人也不覺得有什麼不對勁，十龍之介因為他沒有繼續嘮叨下去而鬆了一口氣，他的眼睛像隻小狗一樣發光，可憐兮兮的，那個表情明顯到就算是九条天也不想多說什麼了。

「外面有人在開演唱會。」

車子在號誌燈前停了下來。九条天按下車窗，他好像知道那是誰的歌聲，可是……那會是真的嗎？

後來不知道過了多久，天的體感時間突然變得很漫長，身體的熱度也像被那個歌聲影響一樣，急速升高到一個難以忍耐的程度。

在這個過程中，他一直閉上眼睛休息，天感覺自己每一次呼氣都吹出很燙的氣體，打在嘴唇上面，和發燒的感覺很像，但比那更奇怪，是一種從未經歷過的熱度，讓他不得不解開最上面的釦子，甚至想把衣服全都脫掉，但他不可能在這裡這樣做。

「喂，天。」八乙女從後座抓了一下他的上臂。「你有點奇怪。」

「是因為我沒有繼續說下去嗎。」九条天撥掉了那隻從後面伸過來的手，他無奈地給了團員們一個微笑。「……我沒事。已經到了，你們先下車吧。」

＊

出道一年之內就勢如破竹橫掃娛樂圈的新人男子偶像TRIGGER……現在也已經不是新人了。九条天躺在醫院的病床上，電視播映著八乙女樂的紅酒廣告，在他面前的桌上放著一份體檢報告，除了醫生和他自己以外，還沒有別人看過那份東西。

天凝視著電視裡的樂，樂仰躺在紅酒浴池裡，不愧是最想被他擁抱的男人NO.1，露骨地說，是最想和他發生關係的男人NO.1，天盯著電視若有所思，他又伸手去翻動那份報告。

報告上一排紅字清楚地翻轉了他的未來。

他是一個alpha，18歲才轉化的那種晚熟的alpha。

就他的體格而言，在這之前都沒有依賴alpha的激素發育，今後也不可能再有什麼突發成長。他不可能像那兩個人一樣長到180公分以上，也不可能經由健身練出什麼肌肉，他的體質已經不會改變了，只有alpha費洛蒙會在他的血液中流淌。

雖然是這樣，但天還是覺得有點安心，甚至是欣慰──他也是alpha，就和他的團員一樣。這是一個適合他們的性別，適合王者的性別──他們是、

TRIGGER。

「龍くん的信息素，一定超好聞──啊牙敗──好想被他滅茶苦茶哦、」

「聽說樂的信息素是玫瑰紅酒味的這不是超級性感嗎我快死掉了……尊い……」

八乙女樂把SNS一路滑下來，對於今天演唱會的反應，飯們說看到汗水從他們的脖子滑下來，就完全可以聯想到信息素的味道。

每次被這樣說，他就有種全身發毛的感覺，並不是說被粉絲妄想信息素氣味很噁心，而是有種奇怪的不安全感揮之不去。

「……總感覺天くん的氣勢今天特別不一樣耶。從一開始的Secret Night就……」

樂的手指停在這個推文上。「感覺，怎麼說，特別進攻？」他按掉了手機螢幕，姉鷺這時候正好進來和他們說有群人利用他們演唱會散場人潮招攬觀眾的事情。

「IDOLiSH7喲！」姉鷺捏著原子筆在半空中揮動。「這不是超讓人生氣的嗎！」他本來還要再說下去，但仰躺在沙發上閉眼休息的九条天吸走了他的注意力。

「……天沒事吧？」

「他說先冰敷額頭就好，腦袋會被冰壞吧。」八乙女樂說。「臭小鬼到了這個時候還逞強，所以我就說……」

「那個，天有說晚一點散場以後，他會去看醫生的，只是要先躺一下，對吧，樂，吶？」十龍之介出來打圓場。他穿著安可曲的演唱會T，脖子上還有沒擦乾的汗珠。

姉鷺壓低了聲音說：「這麼晚了也只剩下急診室的醫生了吧，工作很重要，可是身體還是最重要的喲，突然從醫院不見，我真的要被嚇死了。」

八乙女樂瞥了一下走去洗澡的十龍之介。「天怎麼了？」

「倒是沒有怎麼樣。」姉鷺說。「也不是這樣，應該說，天不是生病了。」樂有點急性子地追問，那到底是怎麼樣？看他這段時間都不太對勁，絕對不是感冒而已吧。

「其實是應該讓天自己和你們說，不過天都把體檢報告給我了，那我就……其實是天轉化了。」

樂用鼻子哼了一聲。「到了18歲才轉化？」但他很快又變得嚴肅。「Omega？」

姉鷺低笑著說：「你竟然是先猜omega，不過也不意外，天是現代的天使嘛。不過不是omega喲，不會給身為alpha的你帶來困擾的，他自己也那樣說了。」

「不給人帶來困擾……他還是自己想想要怎麼做好健康管理吧。」八乙女樂看了一下不遠處沙發上陷入睡眠的九条天。他也只有這個時候可以盡量說九条天的壞話，而不會被刺蝟用背上的針戳到。

「……這件事情我爸知道了嗎？」

「還沒有時間和社長說。」姉鷺想了一下。「不過大概──」

「大概也沒有特別要和他報告的必要吧，又是天的私事。」樂接著姉鷺的話尾擅自繼續說下去。「本來形象上也都是alpha，只要天的情況開始有個規律，應該就沒問題了。」

姉鷺雖然對樂的反應有點疑惑，但關於天的事情，他還是鬆了一口氣。「好吧，這種事情還是同樣身為alpha的你們清楚，那我先離開了，等天醒來以後，再打通電話給我？」

姉鷺的高跟鞋聲音在走廊上漸漸遠去，外面還有其他STAFF來回走動的聲音，但TRIGGER的休息室裡只有令人窒息的寂靜。

龍嘩嘩地沖著水，他正在哼歌。

樂倏然扭頭朝向從沙發上坐起來的天。他是被嚇到了，他不知道本來看起來那麼虛弱，一下舞台就站不住、身體發燙的九条天是何時好整以暇坐在那裡看著他的。

那雙澄澈明亮的眼睛，如果有個最漂亮眼睛排行榜大概可以奪下NO.1的九条天的眼睛，正毫不動搖地定在他的身上，就像獵豹的眼睛。

樂突然感覺難以呼吸。

他的脖子被九条天的視線抽象地掐住，愈縮愈緊，就連手腳也無法動彈，全身的寒毛直豎，一句話都說不出來。

「樂。」

九条天開口了，他翹著腿斜坐在沙發上，扶著下巴說話，一如往常。他的嗓音也一樣好聽，說是會讓人沉醉其中也不為過，但是在那裡面卻夾雜了某種冰冷的、像是金屬一樣的東西。

那種「金屬」就這樣貼上樂的肌膚，輕輕地舔上他開始出汗的身體，才剛洗過澡的樂，很快背後又沁出冷汗，他的頭腦也開始不對勁，在一片混亂的意識中，除了對九条天此時的一切感到震驚以外，還有他一直隱藏著的事情，也在天的無形迫使中，要被攤在陽光下了。

九条天輕輕地笑了。

「你其實是omega吧。」九条天說。「現在過來我這裡，樂。」


	2. Chapter 2

十龍之介在九条天差點缺席的那場演唱會以後，迅速察覺到那兩個人之間微妙的氣氛。可是他想不到原因，就算他旁敲側擊地想從姉鷺，甚至是他們本人那裡打探古怪氛圍的理由，也沒有半點成果。

演唱會TOUR還在繼續，那種生硬的空氣也依然在繼續，舞台上九条天和八乙女樂都還是本來那個樣子，雖然十龍之介覺得他們之間的互動變少了，反而一直朝他扔話題，把他夾在中間動彈不得，但卻又不告訴他原因。

龍之介重重地嘆了一大口氣。今天是在東京的千秋樂場，結束以後他就要回到家裡，一想到回家以後剛才那些激烈的歡呼聲、閃爍的燈光、像夢一樣的場景就要結束，打開家門以後面前只會是沒有人在的一片黑暗，他就感覺更加無助。

他究竟該怎麼辦才好？

「龍。」

十龍之介從健身器材上聞聲抬高了身體。站在他身後的是八乙女樂，雖然他聽聲音也曉得，但他想看看樂的表情，他想看著樂說話。

「等一下回事務所嗎？」樂微妙地壓低了聲音。「我有事情想和你們說。」

就是這個了。

龍之介微微睜大眼睛。後來最終場十分順利，他們安可了三次，在熱烈的會場中龍攬住了兩個團員的肩膀，感覺他們三個人，在這個時候融為一體──

要是真的這樣就好了。事務所裡冷氣開得比平常時候都更強嗎？龍瞥了一眼空調出風口的方向，左右兩張沙發坐著天和樂，就像要談判一樣，溫度降到了冰點。

是天先開口的：「我轉化成了alpha，這幾天一直沒有時間正式告訴你們。」

龍之介微微訝異地「啊」了一聲。但他並不感到意外，如果說對九条天的性別有什麼先入為主的假設，好像有點失禮，他們雖然在一起兩年，性別方面的話題卻沒有深入談過，一般來說，出社會後貿然詢問第二性別也是一件冒犯隱私的事情，龍只有偶爾從雜誌上的訪談去猜想團員們對這件事情抱持的想法。

龍之介垂下了眼睛，他凝視著自己的手指和褲子側邊的車縫痕跡。八乙女樂就在這個時候說話了。

「我是omega，很抱歉。」樂坐得很直，他的姿勢非常嚴肅，就連龍和天也挺起背脊。「如果你們有什麼怨言，就在這個時候說出來吧。」

「樂、」龍之介發出了一些驚訝的聲音。他一直以為八乙女樂應該要是alpha，畢竟社長就是alpha，龍覺得他們父子其實相像的地方很多。

「所以你那個時候才這樣拔腿就跑嗎？」天說。「……你說誰逃跑？」樂拔高了音量。「說的就是你，像看到鬼一樣，從休息室逃出去的事情。」

「等等、什麼逃跑？」龍站起身來。「我說他是omega，然後要他過來我旁邊，他就跑了。」九条天簡單解釋道。

「你這個沒大沒小的臭小鬼，對比自己年長的人可以說『過來我這裡』嗎？」八乙女樂也站了起來，他直接拉住了九条天的領子，迫使九条天站起身來。

天抬起眼睛，他反射性抓住了樂的手臂，這麼接近的距離讓他可以清楚看見樂因為生氣而明顯變紅的耳根，銀灰色的長睫毛細細顫抖，就連臉頰也浮現粉色，被他捏住的前臂一下子就印出他手指的痕跡。

「你那天為什麼不讓姉鷺把這件事告訴社長？」天輕輕地說。「吶，樂，為什麼？」他仰視著比他高出十公分的omega，神情卻像在俯視一樣，龍注意到現在的天和以前的天確實有點不一樣。

他把樂向旁邊拉，又把天按到沙發上坐好，直到恢復成本來一開始的狀態，龍之介已經快累壞了。

「這不是理所當然的嗎。」樂說。「我們三個人的事情，先由我們三個人決定。如果是他的話，無論怎麼樣也會要TRIGGER繼續活動，但是在那之前，應該由我們自己決定。」

樂放緩了語速。「就像剛才說的，我是omega，天是alpha，就算龍是beta，在TRIGGER裡面也有兩個不穩定的因素在。」

天斜眼看著他。「我會很穩定的。」樂嗤笑道：「穩定到住院嗎？」天的臉色暗了下來。「你是什麼意思？」他撐著下巴抬眼瞪著八乙女樂，眼見他們又要再吵起來，先前的努力即將白費的十龍之介又站起來了。

「龍，你擋到我的燈光了，讓我不能把這個人討打的臉看清楚。」天冷冷地說。「你們兩個都先冷靜一點！」龍再次逼退快要站起來的樂，同時也把天稍微拉遠一點。

「我也要說一件事情。」龍站在原地。樂和天都抬起頭來望著他。

「我其實，不是beta。社長和我說，總之就當個beta就好，beta不會出錯，如果被誤認成alpha，就理所當然地承認。」

龍之介坐了回去。「可是，我是omega。對不起。」他低下頭來。「真的對不起。」

「本來，我就是為了賺錢才踏入演藝圈。Omega在短時間內賺很多錢的方法，其實連在網路上都能找到。那些我都……我沒辦法做到，那種工作要是做下去，一定就沒辦法回頭了。後來……八乙女社長說，他簽下來的人，性別無所謂，一個人的價值本來就不在於性別。」

會議室內鴉雀無聲。

「龍、」樂想從喉嚨裡擠出幾句話，但他啞口無言，這是他爸對於人的價值做過最正常的評價，雖然也可能有話外音就是了，他把人當商品看的價值觀還是沒變，樂覺得沒有。

不過龍是omega……龍為了減少騷擾他的女性，所以在節目上直接說自己是beta的時候，已經受到了眾人的調侃。無論從哪個角度看都應該要是alpha的十龍之介，和無論從哪個方面想都絕對會是alpha的八乙女樂──

九条天突然開口了：「你們……為什麼說完自己是omega以後都要道歉？」

＊

從那次以後，維持TRIGGER的共識依舊沒有改變，九条天的手機行事曆裡登錄了團員的生理熱潮期，他把這個調查視為很正常的、為了團體好的事情，但被問到這個問題時，八乙女樂瞬間全身紅得像隻從熱湯裡撈起來的蝦子。

「你有沒有常識！」樂把天湊過來的手機打歪，他差點就要在人來人往的電視台走廊上衝著天嚷嚷。「你想幹嘛！」現在換他看起來像隻刺蝟了，或是豪豬，九条天覺得他挺像豪豬的。

十龍之介見狀把他的團員們推到靠牆的地方，並對著路過的STAFF報以笑容，但他也覺得很不好意思，那種私密的期間，如果告訴別人的話，不就等於把……自己什麼時候會激烈發情，全身酥軟而且渴求alpha，甚至是什麼時候可以受孕也說出來了嗎。

TRIGGER的三個人尷尬地快步走向樂屋（其實只有兩個人尷尬），迎面還有另外一群人正朝著這裡移動，樂一下子就認出那是IDOLiSH7，他們的經紀人也在，他曾經看過那個女孩子被他爸在走廊上糾纏，他爸嘴裡還念念有詞喊著某個女人的名字。

龍之介好像聽到天從鼻子嘆了一口氣。IDOLiSH7排成一排有序地從他們身邊經過，並且停下來打招呼，禮儀端正。

龍之介記得上次從樂的手機看到他們的生放送節目時，有提到他們的center七瀨陸是omega，就是那個紅色頭髮的男孩子，看起來和天差不多大。

不知道是不是龍之介的錯覺，他覺得天的臉色不只是沉重，簡直是陰沉了。而七瀨陸也一直盯著他們的方向看，眼巴巴地望著這裡，還有點欲言又止的樣子。

「……手機拿來。」樂在進到樂屋以後朝天伸出了手。「別廢話、快點拿來。」

「你戴著手套不要摔到我的手機。」九条天用指紋解鎖手機，他還是不知道這有什麼好害羞的，就連龍也開始用奇怪的眼光看著他，和樂時不時交頭接耳，不知道在說些什麼。

天把電視轉開，台上IDOLiSH7的表演已經開始了。那個孩子……陸……明明身體那麼弱，又是omega，每次熱潮期都那麼難受，根本不應該踏進這個圈子。

那些團員裡面一看就知道有幾個是alpha，那個金髮的高個子啦，那個穿紫色看起來很溫柔的啦，說不定連那個最小隻的都是alpha，總之全都是潛在的alpha，全都是危險的大野狼，爸爸媽媽竟然會同意讓陸跟這些危險的傢伙住在一起！

九条天拿回了自己的手機。他望著上面用灰色和藍色標註起來的兩段日期，這才意識到，他的兩個團員，真的都是omega──

八乙女樂用不滿的眼神瞥了他一眼，九条天卻覺得他看起來很委屈，好像真的被他欺負得很慘一樣。十龍之介則是因為害羞根本不敢看他，只是一直盯著電視螢幕，但脖頸和耳朵還是紅的。

──而他是個真正的alpha。

真正危險的大野狼。


	3. Chapter 3

現在的TRIGGER是互相坦白了性別的TRIGGER。

……本來十龍之介在用手機紀錄日記的時候，他是打算寫「現在的TRIGGER是沒有秘密的TRIGGER」，但仔細想想，這樣好像太自以為是了。

雖然他們對工作上的事情都會直接說出來，特別是樂完全是個直性子的人，在這方面是沒有隱瞞沒錯，但是扯到私生活的部分，可能多多少少都有一點點……一點點神祕主義。

龍之介正在從腦中選取適合的用詞，他在床鋪上面翻了個滾，濕毛巾掉到床單上，正要伸手去撈的時候，TRIGGER的RC群組突然跳了出來，手機開始一直不停震動。

_樂：睡不著_

_ 天：是小孩子嗎。找你爸比給你泡牛奶，喝完就可以睡覺覺了。_

_ 樂：你秒讀欸，你也睡不著喔？_

_ 樂：你睡不著在幹嘛一直滑手機喔？_

_ 天：整理行李到這個時候，明_

_ 龍：我也睡不著耶！_

_ 天：天要去沖繩拍新_ _PV_ _不是嗎。_

_ 龍：太興奮了！！！_

_ 龍：（貼圖）（_ _exciting_ _）_

_ 樂：（貼圖）（_ _ikemen_ _）_

_ 樂：我買了新的貼圖_

_ 樂：（貼圖）（_ _wakuwaku_ _）_

_ 樂：（貼圖）（_ _ilovevocation_ _）_

_ 樂：（貼圖）（_ _swimmingsuitshakeshake_ _）_

_ 天：（貼圖）（_ _shyandwink_ _）_

_ 天：_ _-_ _已收回訊息_ _-_

_ 天：（貼圖）（_ _dizzy_ _）_

_ 龍：我們應該早點睡覺了！感覺開始有點睏……_

_ 樂：正要開始聊天你才說睏嗎_

_ 天：你是畢業旅行負責帶班的老師嗎_

_ 龍：（貼圖）（_ _cryoutloud_ _）_

十龍之介打開貼圖商店，他一直以來都用免費貼圖，有的時候為了集點數買貼圖還會加入各式各樣的官方RC。

截至目前為止，雖然他有買貼圖送弟弟們的經驗，但從來沒有買過貼圖自己用，而且要是像樂一樣把Rabbit Chat和信用卡綁在一起的話，刷了多少錢完全沒感覺，實在太可怕了，他還要認真存錢，絕對不能這樣。

龍之介甩了甩頭，他想起天習慣用電信付款，好像和保單一起全都還是九条先生幫他付的，所以要是買太兇的話大概也很難交代吧。

貼圖只是身外之物、身外之物，錢花下去就變成空氣了，明明這麼覺得，龍之介還是買了他的第一個貼圖，是可愛的兔子搖來搖去的全螢幕貼圖。

本來還想要回去群組裡面像樂那樣用貼圖洗版，但那兩個人好像都去睡覺了，現在靜悄悄的一點動靜也沒有。

凌晨1：30，手機待機畫面有個提醒跳了出來。

是他的生理熱潮期預測時間，預計就在他們沖繩之行的最後一天……應該沒有問題吧。一直以來都有好好遵從醫囑使用抑制劑的龍之介，從抽屜裡翻出了他的藥錠和緊急的注射型抑制劑放進行李裡面。

在睡夢中，龍之介夢到了很久以前的事情。他轉化成omega以後，家裡驟然多了一筆醫療支出，對靠一艘小漁船出海捕魚維生的父親而言無疑是一筆不小的負擔，在經濟壓力之下，身為長子的龍之介很早熟，但有的時候，譬如在一個格外寂靜的深夜裡，他會望著窗外的海潮想，媽媽離開家裡的理由或許是因為自己。

當時那個偷偷在被子裡哭鼻子的自己，現在卻在這裡……龍之介時常感到不可思議，而且感激。

他抬頭望向遼闊的機場，陽光從一整面落地窗灑落他們的腳邊，龍之介忍不住勾起了嘴角。

八乙女樂察覺到他的表情，從手機中抬頭來看他。「之前是天，現在換你怪怪的了，龍。」

「我覺得他本來就這樣，你們快跟上。」走在前面的九条天轉頭過來催促他們。他後面走著八乙女樂和十龍之介，就算他們有認真稍微遮掩一下（譬如戴個口罩或墨鏡之類的），那兩個超顯眼的人還是馬上出賣了他們是TRIGGER的事實。

一個太白，另外一個太高，所以走到哪裡都馬上被行注目禮。拿起來對著他們的手機愈來愈多，來自目擊者的小小驚呼聲也不時傳出，天注意到那些鏡頭和視線，就立刻從早上的睏倦狀態中轉換成ON模式的九条天，精神開始繃緊，在這個時候，不知道是不是他的錯覺，他覺得自己好像看見了雙胞胎弟弟。

有個很像陸的男孩子在免稅店那邊，但只是一晃眼過去，天再仔細看的時候人已經不在了。

「天！」樂推了一下他的背。「你幹嘛突然停下來？」

他有突然停下來嗎？九条天睜大眼睛，抬高他那張可愛的小臉，露出某種疑惑又天真的表情。因為和樂四眼相對，他發現本來樂可能還打算唸一下，但是因為他的那種表情，樂不只沒有再說下去，還閉緊了嘴，別過眼睛不再去看他。

他們之間果然還是有種古怪的氣氛。和平常直接對吵起來又不一樣，就是某種奇怪的氛圍。而且九条天感覺十龍之介這次不再是在中間當調停者的角色，而是和八乙女樂站在同一邊。

這麼說也不對，因為並不是吵架那種要龍選邊站的情況，反而是因為他的存在、九条天的存在改變了什麼，才讓他們三個人之間有點奇怪。

姉鷺把包包掛到手肘上。「我們到沖繩了喲！太陽真大。我跟社長報備一下，你們先上車吧。」

「欸──姉鷺還拍照啊。」樂趴在前座椅背上往窗外望。「太陽真的超大，剛好我還帶了助曬油要來曬……」

「根本就不可能讓你曬太多太陽吧，要是曬太黑你回去拍戲就不能連戲了。」九条天懶懶地說。他撐著下巴，貓咪般的眼睛在兩個團員之間掃來掃去，他覺得樂和龍維持現在這樣就很好了。

樂不滿地回嘴：「我也想曬成龍那樣不行嗎。」

「樂的話現在這樣就、」龍之介扣上安全帶，他每次這麼做的時候，樂和天就會盯著他看，那種眼神還不是很大方的看，是小心翼翼、最好不要被當事人發現的那種「看」──很快速地瞥一眼他的前胸。

龍之介覺得很無奈，確實那條安全帶把他的胸肌隔著衣服也擠得更明顯了。或許大胸部的女生也有這種困擾……不不不他到底在想什麼，剛才腦中浮現一堆胸部了，超羞恥……本來是在說什麼來著，啊，樂的助曬油！

龍之介正要開口把後面那句話說完，但隨著車子前進，一大片沙灘從房舍的後面猝不及防出現在他們的眼前，天和樂都黏到了車窗上。

「是海耶──」

「是海──」

真可愛。龍之介哼地笑出聲來，車子一路開往他繼父經營的飯店，他們今晚就在這裡的頂層下榻，在休息之前一整天都是拍攝PV的行程，預計住上一個禮拜，還能有兩三天的自由時間，龍之介在心中把姉鷺經紀人和社長都感謝了一遍。

能和團員們一起來他的故鄉，真的是太好了。

在大太陽底下是比在棚內拍攝更累人一點，工作人員也全體出動，一下子替他們撐傘遮陽、一下子補妝補防曬，運動飲料也齊備，攝影進行的很順利，傍晚撤收的時候天看起來有點陰，導演說還好選在今天拍攝，因為明天以後漸漸逼近的颱風就可能會影響到天氣，要是天氣轉陰還能後製成晴天，但下雨的話就難辦了。

……龍之介從房間裡瞭望窗外那片無垠的海，今天雖然有點雲，星星和月亮都還沒有被完全擋住，要是能去散步一定很棒吧。

他躺在床上，打算要撥通電話給弟弟和爸爸，電鈴卻在這個時候被按響，從貓眼能看見外面是跟著他們一起來的常規節目，之前開會的時候也有商量好要一起過來沖繩做特別篇，但是他忘記了。

龍之介慌忙把東西全都丟進行李箱裡才跑去開門，他很努力想塑造出自己才剛回房沒多久的樣子，但不知道有沒有成功呢？

這種時候要是有其他兩個人在就比較安心了……看起來第一站是他這裡嗎？

龍之介把一件換下來的衣服匆忙塞進被子裡，他尷尬的微笑還沒從臉上卸下來，攝影組行動迅速地全員進到他的房間裡，馬上等著他的就是想看看行李箱裡面裝什麼的要求，他就像正在被海關盤查一樣動彈不得。

慘了，他的行李箱都是一些不エロイ也不セクシー的東西，而且還有……龍之介的眼角餘光看見自己裝著抑制劑的小包包正緩緩被PDさん掀開行李箱的動作帶上來……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同時間 另一方面 陸正搭著電梯上21樓要去找他哥哥（x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10的大危機

龍之介緊緊閉上了眼睛，像在等待被判決一樣，但他頭腦掌管理性的那區警報大作，正在不停警告他要是性別被發現了以後會造成多大的風波，現在就算是撲上去咬PD也不能讓他們拍到他的行李箱裡裝著什麼東西。

他要、他可以的！不過就是咬個人嘛，一點都不難……

龍之介的眼睛快滲出淚水了，他急得整張臉都漲紅，體感時間突然變得非常漫長，就像色色的影片（他想表達的是AV但是他說不出口）裡面那種時間停止器一樣。如果他有那種東西，決不會用來做色色的事，而會用來把這些STAFF全都搬到走廊上。

「呃啊、」龍之介抓住了自己的頭髮。「啾啾啾啾啾──」結果門鈴響了。

在所有人都轉身過去關心門外的客人是誰的時候，十龍之介發揮求生的本能，正要用迅雷不及掩耳的速度湮滅行李箱裡面那包抑制劑，至於門外的是誰，他此刻真的沒有心情去關心。

「龍？」八乙女樂從外面探頭進來，他既不徵求房間主人的同意，也沒有因為面前這種大陣仗而露出一點吃驚的樣子，本來商量好的是輪流去他們房間拍攝（突襲採訪），但是樂完全無視開會的結論，他一邊和工作人員打招呼，就直接走進團員的房間裡了。

「你有看到天嗎？」

「天、天天……不在嗎？」

樂的臉上明白寫著「我知道龍你正在吃螺絲但是天天是什麼鬼」，但顧及正在做節目，他提升了20%的顏面控制能力。

樂環顧一圈龍的房間，龍很明顯感覺到樂用某種強烈質疑的眼神問他在幹嘛，他也很努力用眼神回答了，平常和狗狗溝通都沒有問題，不知道樂能不能理解他的意思呢？

樂的視線移向半開的行李箱，他從某個網袋瞥見了像是藥罐的東西，哦所以，所以龍是在藏抑制劑嗎？才會露出那種吃到三公斤酸梅的表情？對龍之介的無防備，八乙女樂已經不知道該說什麼才好，龍用閃亮亮的眼睛盯著他看，現在他和龍的腦電波已經接上了（如果有的話啦）。

八乙女樂開始試著和攝影組轉移話題，他想了想（最熱愛敬業的）九条天這種時候會怎麼做，不知為何閃過他腦海的是九条天某次刻意和他靠得特別近，跳完舞都快熱死了，天還不知道發什麼神經。「飯們都喜歡這樣子，她們會很開心。」九条天說。他抬高發亮的眼睛，好像不配合他就是讓飯不開心的罪魁禍首一樣。

樂盯著龍看了一下，龍微微偏著頭，他其實不太知道樂打算做什麼，從剛才到現在樂好像就有點聒噪，一直不停、不停地在說話，難道是……喝過酒了？在房間一個人喝酒嗎？還是到樓下的BAR去喝過了？可是為什麼不找他？龍之介感覺有點委屈，他明明就這麼有空啊。

樂親密地勾住了龍的肩膀，龍慣性彎了一下膝蓋。「樂、」雖然樂本來就會這樣做，但今天卻感覺特別刻意，好像很不情願，還有一點……再想下去，龍之介的CPU就要燒壞了。

「所以我們要去泡溫泉了，我就是這樣才來找他的。」八乙女樂理直氣壯地說。「現在我們進去了哦，其他的事情交給天了吧？」

「啊、不……」PD急忙要跟八乙女事務所詢問攝影許可，就在這個時候，十龍之介的門又被打開了，這次連按電鈴都沒有。

＊

九条天提著便利商店的袋子站在門外。

他不知道龍的房間裡面到底在吵什麼，剛才去按了樂的電鈴按到都快壞掉了也沒有人出來應門，難道他們這是在和他保持距離嗎？就因為他是alpha？他是alpha又不是他能決定的，難道他就不想和團員一樣全都是omega嗎？

天內心突然有股怒火就這樣竄上來，他伸手按了按龍的房門，甚至用力地拽了拽，就差沒抬腳去踢而已，沒想到龍的房門就這樣打開了。

天看見裡面的情況，所有人就定格看著他，彷彿是什麼刻意為之的整人場面，他突然想起節目組說好晚上要來突襲他們，那他剛才還跑去便利商店了，根本完全忘記這件事情，怎麼可以……要不是早上在機場有個看起來跟陸很像的孩子，他也不會整天都這麼渾渾噩噩的，關心弟弟本來就是哥哥的本能，如果去問這世界上的哥哥，一定100個裡面有99.5個都會這樣回答。

樂感覺自己被天狠狠瞪了一下，但他完全不知道自己惹到九条天哪裡了。

「要泡溫泉嗎？」九条天輕輕地說。「那就泡吧。」

「可是天、我記得你根本就不喜歡……」龍話還沒說完，剩下來的那一半都被九条天銳利的視線塞回喉嚨裡了。

龍大大地嘆了一口氣。他全身都泡進了溫暖的泉水裡面，本來應該是個身心放鬆的場合，但卻因為攝影機正在旁邊一秒不漏地拍攝他們愉快閒聊的過程，而九条天和八乙女樂好像在爭什麼一樣，誰也不願意敗下陣來，竟然就這樣全力以赴地聊天，又來了又來了又來了，十龍之介快要暈倒了。

雖然說到底這一切都是他的抑制劑引起的啦。

龍之介在水裡吐著泡泡，剛才樂使盡全力要為他掩蓋慌張的時候真的非常有男子氣概，龍的心要不是因為有戀愛禁令（八乙女社長當然指的是團外）就要為了樂而融化了。

「啊──今天真的拍到了很好的素材，TRIGGER的溫泉談話，太感謝你們了。」PD擦了擦額頭上流下來的汗。

九条天給了這個辛苦的大叔一個燦爛的微笑。「哪裡，您們才是辛苦了，一直在池邊陪著我們，我們完全就是在泡溫泉而已啊。」他笑的很開心。「希望能有不錯的畫面。」

「不錯的畫面。」在攝影組都撤走以後，樂向後躺上池壁。「還真敢說。明明從頭到尾都因為熱水頭昏腦脹說不出半句完整的話吧。」他瞇起銀灰色的眼睛，蔑視一般地打量九条天。「現在也熱得不行，超級想出去了吧。」

「樂、你們這樣比賽，到最後一定會有一個人昏倒在這裡面啦。」龍之介慌張地說。「不可以！我以最年長的哥哥的名義，絕對禁止你們這樣比賽。」

「而且樂你也別再挑釁了。」龍伸手擋住正要涉水過來的天的肩膀。「天要是真的怕燙就快點出去吧，皮膚都紅掉了。」

「比我更像從熱湯裡撈出來的蝦子的，是這個傢伙吧。」九条天指著八乙女樂的鼻子。

的確是這樣，天說的完全沒錯。龍的表情也因為要憋笑而微微扭曲。「啊啊啊啊樂！樂！你們都冷靜點！」

龍拽著自己胯間的浴巾，現在那條濕淋淋的東西貼在他的前面那裡和屁股上，超級濕黏超不舒服，在團員面前裸體是沒有什麼問題，畢業旅行的時候和朋友坦誠相見也是很正常的事情，可是自從知道天是alpha以後，為了不要給天造成困擾，龍一直保持著互動的界線。

「嘖。」天發出咋舌聲，他也從溫泉裡站了起來。

他突然發現龍和樂都愣愣地看著他被浴巾遮蓋住的地方。他自己也順著他們的視線緩緩向下，吸水以後的白色浴巾緊緊貼在他的胯間，完全顯露了他陰莖的形狀。

那是一根十足「alpha」的肉棒，沉甸甸的而且粗度驚人，陰囊也圓鼓鼓的，以九条天纖細的少年體型，完全不會令人聯想到胯下有那麼一根兇器。

Omega們不知道該把眼睛放在哪裡，龍的眼神閃爍，樂則是對著他那裡直瞪著眼。

九条天的浴巾就在這個時候啪啪兩聲，掉進了池水裡。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一點點 R18嗎 

那根alpha的性器，就算現在是疲軟狀態，也是非常驚人的尺寸。即便九条天是alpha，八乙女樂和十龍之介也沒有料想到他會擁有那麼傲人的陰莖，畢竟從他那張天使臉蛋完全聯想不到褲子裡竟然藏著這種東西。

九条天尷尬地遮掩了一下他的下體，但他的手無法完全把自己的性器掩蓋起來，到最後他直接背過身去離開了浴室，只剩下仍然泡在溫泉裡的十龍之介，以及八乙女樂。這兩個人還在對剛才的發現感到不可置信，所以過了一陣子，才由八乙女樂展開一場新的對話。

他本來張了張嘴，又閉了回去。這種時候還是不要再提天的事情好了。樂坐到池畔，早在攝影組離開以後，他就沒再圍著浴巾了，現在只剩下腿還泡在溫泉水裡。

龍之介用力地嘆了一口氣，他現在終於可以好好享受溫泉了。他的臉頰靠在手臂上，整個人趴在池畔，旁邊就是八乙女樂赤裸的、被水泡得熱呼呼的大腿。

「龍。」

「嗯？」龍之介聞聲抬高視線。

「你有和alpha……」

「嗯。」

「嗯是有的意思嗎。」樂低下頭來看著龍之介。

「以前和大一屆的alpha學長交往過。」龍之介把濕掉的頭髮向後捋，露出一整片額頭。「不過後來自然而然就分手了。」

「欸、」

「對方上大學之後好像就不太有聯絡了。」龍之介解釋道。「而且……我也沒有和他有過標記啦，分開來完全沒有問題。」他慌張地揮了揮手。

樂想了想，說：「所以說和alpha就算一直待在一起，也不一定會演變成那種局面吧。」

龍愣了一下，才突然意識到樂在說什麼。「……我們那個時候其實完全沒想到，可以做那種事情。」龍感覺血液全都集中在臉頰和耳朵。「就只有到，親、親親而已。」

他聳起肩膀，樂又「欸」了一聲，尾音拉得長長的。接著他們互相盯著看了一陣子，龍之介不知道該說什麼才好，那就真的只是一段普通的戀愛嘛，雖然他們那裡也有一些人高中畢業就結婚的，但就龍之介自己而言，他那個時候真的完全沒想到要和戀人做那種……會製造出小孩的事。

「不要再聊、親親了啦。」龍用雙手把臉蓋住。「說這種事情好丟臉，樂明明應該比我多更多……」

樂倏然瞪大眼睛瞪著他看。

「欸，沒有嗎？」龍之介嚇了一大跳，他那種真實的驚訝害八乙女樂覺得很受傷。「樂是一直被當成alpha嗎？」

「……以前認識我的那些人，現在看到裝成alpha的我，應該會用鼻子嗤笑吧。」樂這麼說。他的小腿在水裡畫圈圈，畫著畫著就蹭上了龍的大腿。「我現在也覺得，alpha有一點……」他不想往下繼續說了。「嗯。」十龍之介接著說。「可怕？」

「不說那個了，泡了這個溫泉皮膚變超好。」樂又蹭了蹭龍的腰間。「真的！」龍伸手捏住樂的臉頰，他覺得那就像是兩團草莓麻糬一樣，啊……這麼近看的話，樂真的長的好好看，五官好漂亮，一直盯著看的話，不能呼吸……小時候應該就是很可愛的小孩了吧，本來應該可以作為omega直率地活著的。

龍突然感覺有點難過，他不知道是不是把自己的感覺移情到樂身上了，所以覺得樂也會因為必須得隱瞞性別，而會有罪惡感。

龍看見倒映在樂淺灰色眼睛裡的自己，溫暖潮濕的水蒸氣把他們包圍起來，他開始頭昏腦脹。龍壓低身體，把自己的嘴唇貼上另一個omega的嘴唇，和alpha吻起來感覺完全不一樣，樂吻起來更軟、更香，好像在吃草莓蛋糕上面的草莓一樣。

突然被十龍之介吻住的八乙女樂，雖然有點驚訝，但對和龍接吻的這件事情好像沒有任何排斥的感覺，身體很快就放鬆下來了，甚至還覺得有點新鮮。原來和龍拍過吻戲的人，都是這樣被親的啊，樂在這個時候，頭腦掌管敬業的那個部位，原因不明地開始運作起來。

他的手滑到十龍之介的胸前，一手抓住了一邊的胸肌，忍不住就揉捏起來，絕佳的手感和滑膩的觸感真是太棒了，就以一個人類的本能而言，會想用嘴巴含住這種胸部，是很正常的事情吧，可是現在嘴巴實在太忙了，口腔裡面被龍的舌頭舔得癢癢的，根本沒空去咬他的胸部。

「哈啊、」龍之介的眼眶滲出淚水，臉頰也起了微微的紅暈就像一顆水蜜桃。他的胸部正被八乙女樂毫不留情地抓在手裡玩弄，肉肉都從指縫漏出來了。

「龍現在表情超色的、」

「嗚嗚……」十龍之介被八乙女樂壓在地板上，他的肚子被樂的臀部壓住，滑滑軟軟的屁股肉正在他的腹肌上面蹭來蹭去，如果他是alpha，現在絕對就忍不住把樂推到牆角去做一些壞壞的事情了，但是龍之介忙著掙扎，泡了這麼久的溫泉，讓他的身體有點奇怪。

他覺得身體裡好像有個地方，正像座火山一樣隱隱騷動，就快要爆炸。那種憋住什麼的感覺一直累積、一直累積，最後集中到下半身，龍之介微微打開的雙腿間，噗啾一聲擠出了一些透明的黏稠液體。

「啊、」龍驚慌地夾緊雙腿。「啊！」他望向自己正常的omega分泌物，就像看到什麼可怕的東西一樣，一時之間啞口無言。

樂也同樣愣住了，他這輩子還沒有看過別的omega是怎麼迎來發情期的。目前在他面前就有一個，可是龍完全沒有那些什麼失控的反應，和他不一樣……

「龍、」樂的手指也沾上了那些清澈而黏稠的東西。那個摸起來還帶著龍的體溫，正是從他的omega器官分泌出來的，將要進入性興奮期，為了懷孕做準備的預兆。

更糟糕的是，因為這裡太過潮濕溫熱，信息素發散率似乎比一般情況下更高，他的身體受到另一個發情的omega劇烈影響，也開始發熱。

到底為什麼會這樣？十龍之介和八乙女樂都不曉得，明明應該還不到發情期的他們，會這麼激烈地進入發情狀態的理由是什麼。

想要接吻、想要被擁抱，身體每一吋肌膚都需要被撫摸才能覺得舒服。想要、alpha、來……

「你們也泡太久了，快出來。」

九条天在聽不見浴室的聲響時就覺得奇怪，本來想說那兩個人那麼愛泡就泡個爽好了，可是基於對團員的關心他根本不可能放著他們不管。天推開浴室拉門，霧氣洶湧地流入房間，等到他終於能看清楚浴室裡發生什麼事情時，十龍之介和八乙女樂交疊在一起，他一時之間很難分清楚他們的肢體是怎麼擺放的，他們那兩雙長腿交纏在一起，性器互相摩擦，就像某些omega百合系的成人片會有的情節，可是在他面前的這兩個人是八乙女樂和十龍之介。

天的頭腦裡有很多想法同時迸出，其中最先攻佔心神的是空氣裡那股驚人的omega信息素味道，他立刻察覺到面前有兩個正在發情的omega，從腺體、肌膚、每個毛細孔散發出迷人的體香，就像鮮美的果實一樣等待摘採。

他的團員們已經淪為被本能操縱的野獸了，真的變成エロエロビースト。

九条天站在門邊，他的手指狠狠按進了木板門裡，關節發出細微的聲響。就算面對這麼龐大的omega氣味誘惑，九条天發現自己也沒有被誘導發情。

……這兩個成年人真是夠了。

這和酒後發酒瘋的情況比起來，哪種會更難處理，等一下就知道了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18

說到應付熱潮期的omega，九条天算是很熟練了。在他還是七瀨天的那個時候，每次雙胞胎弟弟進入熱潮期時，都是他哄著哄著度過的。陸本來身體就不太好，又轉化成了omega，因為熱潮而體溫增高的同時，帶起情緒進入激動的狀態，這時候他的呼吸道疾病就很容易發作。

天聞不到弟弟的味道，所以他永遠都帶著某種信息素濃度測量器，身上也常備著舒緩熱潮的藥物，陸在他悉心的照顧之下從未真正進入過「發情」，而只是在固定的熱潮期會出現一些症狀。

所以omega從下體流出溫暖的潤滑液，狼狽地扭動著身體，全身都為了性慾燃燒的樣子，九条天從來沒有見識過。他下意識地秉住了呼吸，八乙女樂還和十龍之介糾纏在一起，他們的喘息聲在浴室裡迴盪著，把場面變得十分煽情。

對這兩個人，九条天幾乎沒有過性的聯想。如果需要自慰的時候，也不過是對肉體施予刺激從而得到宣洩的生理行為，靠著在腦中幻想什麼性愛場面來增加性慾的這種事情，他好像從來沒有做過，當然團員也不可能是他的性幻想對象。

可是就在他得知龍和樂是omega的那天開始，他有時候會夢到一些色情的畫面，日常相處中對他們的關注度也好像變得更高，有次他不小心把美乃滋噴到了樂的臉上，胯下竟然有電流通過一般的感覺。

那就像是一股暖流、還是超級灼熱的那種。

「り、龍──」樂朝著龍的方向伸出手。已經被高熱滾成了一團糨糊的腦袋根本想不出龍之介為什麼被從他身邊帶走，他熱潮期時傾向於依賴熟悉的對象，在他更小一點，父母親也還沒分開的時候，還會纏著要和父母親一起睡覺。

十龍之介就這樣被九条天抱著腰往後拉向房間，他那雙長腿非常礙事，天挪了一下龍的身體，他乾脆把龍抱了起來，全裸的龍被扔到了柔軟的床舖上，少了一個可以和他磨蹭身體的對象，龍之介感到非常寂寞，他緊緊抓住九条天的袖口，用蜜糖一般的柔軟眼神求天不要走。

「天、」龍帶著哭腔喊道。「不要把我丟在這裡──」他用上了沖繩話，因為情潮腔調都變得軟綿綿的。「你等一下，等一下。」天把龍纏住他袖子的手指一根一根撥掉。「等一下就好，乖乖的好嗎？」

龍之介縮起身體，房內的空調對他來說現在一點降火的功能都沒有。他很用力地點了點頭，又用濕淋淋的眼睛繼續往天的方向看。天再次挽起袖子和褲腳，房內被浴室的水氣弄得黏呼呼的，他的衣服也濕了一大半，一部分是因為沾到omega的體液，要是他就這樣走出去，很可能會被不知道哪裡來的發瘋alpha爭相搶奪交配權，最後被撕成碎片。

天想起一些往事，他知道alpha瘋起來有多麼可怕，他們的眼睛發紅，全身的肌肉緊繃起來，神智都被吊在嗅覺上。

為了陸他可以和啟動獵捕本能的alpha打架。天抓住了樂的上臂，他輕鬆地把不停掙扎的八乙女樂放在肩膀上扛出浴室，再用空出來的一隻手闔上浴室門。

雙人床上扔著八乙女樂和十龍之介，兩個人都溼答答的，而且眼裡只剩下發情的同胞，完全沒有九条天的存在。他們擁抱在一起、雙腿交纏在一起，超出了床鋪的範圍，嘴唇也迫不及待地相吻，發出像貓叫一樣的細微呻吟，濕亮的舌頭不時閃現出來，蜜色和雪白的肌膚緊緊相貼。

要是不把這兩個人的狀況解決的話，發情會持續到什麼時候天說不準，如果明天早上他們還是這樣的話，要怎麼應付拍攝的行程？

天感覺自己有點快要抓狂，身體好像也因為氣血上湧開始冒出一點汗。「龍！」他爬上床去拍了拍龍之介的臉頰。「抑制劑放在哪裡？」

可是整個人正壓在八乙女樂身上索吻的十龍之介，根本無暇理會九条天的問題，他一感覺到九条天靠近這裡，就也湊上前要和九条天接吻，被兩個omega纏住的天一點辦法也沒有，他只能稍微用以前安撫陸的方法來安撫他的團員，龍被他摸到腰側就發出平常根本不會發出來的，嬌滴滴的聲音，樂不像龍那樣一瞬間就跑去親近可能會散發alpha賀爾蒙的個體，他和天保持著一點距離，但是他的信息素比龍的更強烈。

天從他們又香又軟的肉體堆裡掙扎出來，現在只好先去翻龍之介的行李，幸好要不了多久他就找到了裝著藥品的網袋，這也太好找了一點，罐裝的是日常服用的，他記得有那種急效舒緩的，應該是做成貼片的樣子，以前陸要是瞬間信息素發散率增加的時候，他都會立刻幫陸在腺體的地方貼上那種貼片。

可是龍之介的預備品裡面沒有那種東西，只有一般口服型的，還有一盒九条天沒看過的，上面寫著特殊對應特效型。

應該就是這個了，天把包裝拆開來，塑膠封膜總之先隨便扔椅子上，他急忙抽出內容物，把說明書讀過一遍以後，他發現那算是某種避孕藥。

使用方法是把內容物套在手指上，放進接近omega生殖腔開口的地方，藥劑會揮發出來，降低alpha射入的精子活性，藉以達到殺精的效果。

九条天捏緊了那個包裝紙盒，他是該用還是不用呢？他是這房間裡唯一的未成年人，為什麼要讓他來做這麼困難的決定！

這時候龍又湊過來，他趴在床上，甜美的信息素對著房內唯一的alpha九条天發出了邀請，濕軟的舌頭舔吻著天的手指，發出啾啾聲，那種渴望被好好寵愛的姿態沒有alpha不會心動，天摸了摸他的臉頰，像安慰一隻焦躁的大狗狗，又沿著龍的背脊一路摸了下去。

八乙女樂突然咬住他那隻正在撫摸龍之介的手，等到九条天縮手以後，他的舌尖探進了龍的臀溝裡，在天的面前上演了這樣淫蕩的一幕。

天的信息素一直被他自己壓制著，相對這兩個omega而言也不是很激烈，這讓他感覺起來不是什麼強勢的alpha。可是天現在開始覺得很火大，他就是沒什麼理由的想動怒，當然去細想一定能找到原因，但他反正也不是那麼理性的人，九条天抓住八乙女樂的手腕，後者吃痛地發出嗚嗚的聲音，眼睛裡也盛滿了淚水。

「不准再咬人，就算你在發情也一樣。」天有點嚴厲地命令道，平常的樂絕對無法容忍他的態度，但被他這麼指責的樂突然啜泣了一下，然後垂下濕淋淋的睫毛。「我、我知道了。」

「去乖乖躺好。」天指了一個有枕頭的位子。「樂會聽話的對嗎？我把你和龍擦乾，你們吃完藥就去睡覺。」他一邊說話，一邊給八乙女樂套上浴衣，等一下還有這兩個人濕濕的頭髮要處理，天感覺自己變成了保母，他沒有發現自己的信息素變得很強烈，那正是為什麼八乙女樂對他的命令服服貼貼的原因。

「可是下面……」

九条天正在綁浴衣的腰帶。「下面怎麼樣？」

八乙女樂沒有回答他。天無奈地掀開浴衣的下襬彎下腰去看，在樂緊緊夾住的雙腿之間，陰莖已經充血勃起，大腿內側也變得非常潮濕，潤滑體液滴滴答答地落在房間地毯上、以及樂自己的腳背上。

九条天在心裡嘟噥了些什麼。「……那樂自己把衣服抓好。」八乙女樂聽話地自己抓住了浴衣的下襬，天把他往床鋪的方向推了推，讓他在床沿坐下，九条天一手抓著八乙女樂一邊的膝蓋，他把那雙腿往後面推，樂的雙腿之間就完全暴露在他的眼前了。

那個溼答答的後穴，正在一開一闔地引誘著他，吐露裡面粉色的嫩肉。發情時間更久一點的十龍之介已經開始脫力，彎著腰蜷縮起身體，兩片肉感的臀肉不停顫抖。

九条天跟自己說這是沒有辦法中的辦法。

他親了親八乙女樂，又親了親十龍之介，讓omega們的情緒暫時冷靜下來以後，他自己也躺到了他們中間。

天的左手摸上了樂的大腿，右手從龍的後腰下滑，左邊和右邊各擁抱著一個發情的omega，他的手指找到了他們臀溝裡那個濕潤的入口，龍緊張地喘著氣，樂緊緊咬著嘴唇，他們從未被alpha碰觸過的地方，就這樣被天輕輕地撬開來，以手指插入了。

「嗯、嗚嗚……啊、」

龍憋不住的呻吟聲、和樂羞澀的急喘同時傳來，天的耳朵受到極大的刺激，他的手探索著那個omega最私密的窄道，樂和龍裡面都溼答答的，而且緊緊地夾住他的手指，他們的身體因為這種刺激而不斷顫抖，興奮的陰莖也在天的身上磨擦，留下一些淫靡的水漬。

「舒服嗎、」天稍微撐起身體，他的手指更往靠近膀胱的位置按壓，龍的身體直接彈了起來，他大張著蜂蜜色的眼睛，喘得好像快要溺水一樣，精液也在那個時候噴射出來，整個人都濕了，散發甜蜜氣味的汗水滾落他的脖頸，龍的屁股還在不斷顫抖。

天的吻技、好可怕。被迫張開嘴任由九条天索取的八乙女樂，可以呼吸的空氣不停被九条天奪走，體內還有天的手指在翻攪進出，他的後穴被弄出濕濕的水聲，龍的那個小洞也正在被天疼愛，銀絲在天和他的舌尖之間牽連著，樂硬是被那個吻和天的手指推上了高潮，他的腳趾蜷縮起來，舒服得高潮不斷，身體繃成了弓形。

天將自己沾滿淫液的雙手從他們熱情的體內拔了出來，他從容地走去浴室沖了沖手，高潮過一次的龍和樂躺在床上一動也不動，就像快要昏睡過去那樣。

可是他們都聽見了，天解開皮帶的聲音。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18

長褲落在地上，天好不容易把濕掉的長褲從腿上剝了下來，他轉過身去想找到吹風機，但從床上那邊發出來的咽嗚聲，根本到了讓人無法忽視的地步。

八乙女樂和十龍之介弓起身體，他們雙眼失神地望著他的方向，像幼貓一樣不停顫抖，才剛高潮過一次，可是omega的發情期完全把他們的腦袋燒成了火山岩漿，現在完全無法溝通的這兩個人，全心全意渴望的事情只有一件。

九条天伸手摸了摸他們的臉頰，很快就得到了象徵舒服的呻吟聲。這兩個人的皮膚都滑溜溜的，真的是溫泉的功效嗎？九条天回到浴池裡去撿拾浴巾，omega們不耐地在床上發出呼嚕聲，他眼角餘光突然注意到說明告示上溫泉的功效，有寫明不建議鄰近熱潮期的omega使用。

……所以這就是不建議的緣故了。

天慢吞吞地拆那盒避孕藥，他的手指好像不是他的一樣，怎麼樣就是沒辦法把那個小塞劑拿出來。他注意到自己的心跳在加快，嗅覺變得更敏感，信息素挑逗著他的神經，沒多久汗水就把衣服也弄濕了。

「嗚嗯……」十龍之介壓到他身上來，用舌頭輕輕舔著他汗濕的脖子，龍的身高完全將天給壓制住了，天只能奮力地推著龍之介，但他又不能使出alpha的那種力氣，那樣一定能將龍給推開，可是很可能也會因為控制不當害他們兩個受傷。

天半推半就地被龍脫下了褲子，以及內褲。當他的性器從內褲裡彈跳出來時，打上了樂的臉頰，樂顯然被他勃發的肉棒嚇了一跳，緊緊咬住嘴唇、鼻尖也隨之發紅，他別過臉去，不敢再看那根alpha的陰莖，可是天已經不太清醒了，他本來就是一個剛轉化沒多久的alpha，控制力雖然因為個人因素非常優秀，可是到現在也已經是極限了。

天拉住了樂的手臂，他把樂拖拉到自己的身邊，在樂的面前坦露出自己沉甸甸的男根。「想要嗎？」他像在逗弄貓咪一樣，輕輕晃著自己的性器，讓澎起的前端在樂的唇邊摩擦。

屬於alpha的強勢氣味在性器附近尤其強烈，在一旁的龍已經開始重新分泌出潤滑液體，就從他的雙腿之間滴滴答答滾落下來，他的陰莖也再次勃起了，除了用手圈起來撫慰以外，只能靠著拚命摩擦床單來紓解那種焦躁不安。

「你們聽我的話，我就都給你們。」天吻了吻他們的嘴唇。「自己把避孕藥塞到裡面去。」他遞了兩個小小的膠囊給龍和樂，方才仔細閱讀過這種避孕藥的使用說明，對於omega的身體並不會造成什麼傷害。無論如何，要是因此懷孕的話，他們TRIGGER……

天把最糟糕的結果全都考慮過了一遍，他可以想像八乙女社長會作何反應，不，他根本無法想像那個人會怎麼做，要是他兒子到他面前，用那種直來直往的態度直接烙下一句「我懷孕了，龍也懷孕了，都是天的。」以後，他會怎麼樣。

差點忘記了，他這樣要怎麼跟九条先生交代？

九条天按住自己的額側，他真的不該期待這兩個人會使用這種避孕藥，在他面前那兩個圓鼓鼓的臀部翹得高高的，他們的手指不停往後穴裡面送，但不知道是因為笨拙還是真的太滑，膠囊一直掉出來，樂就算了，既然龍之介根本不會用，那為什麼還把這種東西放在行李裡面？

「嗚嗚、想要……KISS、」龍之介又撲到九条天身上，隨之而來的是不甘心被天和龍忽視的樂，天必須一邊吻他們、安撫他們，一邊用摸索的把那個膠囊塞進他們濕漉漉的腸道深處，通往生殖腔的地方。

「哈啊、感覺哪裡好奇怪……」樂在天的身上扭著身體，他似乎對身體裡被摸索的那種感覺很陌生、很害怕，只要天一這麼做，他就渾身僵硬，並且向一旁的龍之介投以求救的目光。

龍努力地親了親樂，他自己很喜歡體內某一點被天揉過去的感覺，希望天可以多多碰碰他的那裡，龍不停地調整自己的姿勢，他的陰莖因為興奮也還在膨大，天忙著撫慰他們兩個，粉白色的頭髮緊緊貼在臉頰旁邊，樂發覺了他需要被寵愛的陰莖，就用冰冰的手握住了。

「嗯、龍……」樂感覺自己的腿好像被打得更開。「天、天！」他開始亂七八糟叫起團員的名字。

「要做嗎？」天扶住樂的大腿，他整個人都壓到了樂的身上，認真地徵詢樂的意見。樂的喉頭動了動，他隱約知道天的意思，可是要和一個alpha做愛，還是在結婚之前，這是他的大腦裡從來沒有預設過的人生路線。

天胯下的alpha性器硬得發痛，只要有個答案，他就想順應本能把自己推進樂的身體裡，但是八乙女樂一直沒有回答他，只是把眼睛張得很大，大得九条天都可以清楚看見自己的倒影，以及樂直直定在他臉上的瞳孔。

他從樂的身上下來以後，龍立刻翻身坐到天的身上，他蜜色的眼睛裡面有濃濃的情慾，平常那麼害羞靦腆的龍之介，令人意外地對性非常率直，性感的身軀包裹著手感極好的肌肉，臀部也是經過鍛鍊的翹臀，就像一顆多汁水蜜桃一樣，天在自己的陰莖緩緩插進龍的後穴時，就有一種是在侵犯水蜜桃的感覺。

龍向後仰起身體。「嗯、嗯啊啊──」他的身體第一次被一個外物插入到那麼深的地方，腸壁每一寸都被拉伸開來，填得飽飽脹脹的，雖然感覺很奇怪，但是舒服的感覺比不安的感覺多更多，他還想從天的身上索要更多。

「天、哈啊……想要、」

天也是第一次知道什麼是和omega做愛的感覺，他忐忑地挺動胯部，讓陰莖在龍的腸道裡面一進一出地摩擦每一個舒服的地方，龍在他身上不停挪動身體，舒服得幾乎快要不能控制表情的樣子，喚起了天驚人的征服欲。

他抓住十龍之介的腰部，像發狂一樣狠狠擺動腰部。「嘎啊、天……」龍慌張地用手要抓住天，天直接就著他們結合的姿勢，壓到了樂的身上。樂悶哼了一聲，他現在承受著龍和天的體重，只能發出虛弱的呻吟。

龍的身體和他的身體不停摩擦，性器相交發出來的激烈水聲離樂的距離是那麼近，他可以感覺到龍是怎麼被天操到左扭右扭，他們兩個人的潤滑液滴到了樂的腿上，樂很努力想忍受這種刺激，他的眼淚在床單上氤氳出一小塊濕痕，他們、他們兩個人做的那麼開心，都不和他……都不理他……他、他明明是TRIGGER的隊長。

「樂、」龍側過臉來幫樂擦眼淚。天也壓了上來，他迫近的漂亮臉蛋就在十龍之介的面前，龍之介突然被喚回神智，他驚覺自己體內夾著天的陰莖，熱燙的腸壁立刻收縮，把天擠得射精在裡面。「哈啊、龍、龍好棒……」天甜美優雅的嗓音湊在龍的耳邊說話，龍的腸壁又忍不住攪得更緊，在天碰觸到他的生殖腔之前，就把一些精液擠出體外了。

龍從樂的身上下來時，他覺得樂也哭得太慘，整張臉都濕掉了，平常他們很少看見樂哭泣，但他那種靠感覺演戲的人倒是能在片場放出眼淚。龍之介本來想安慰他，樂這樣太可憐了，但天拉住了樂的腳踝，一下子把人拉到了胯下相接的位置。

天居高臨下，一雙粉水晶一樣的眼睛俯視著樂。「要不要？」他的陰莖還沾著龍體內的熱液，明明射過一次了，卻完全沒有疲軟下來的肉棒彈性地敲上樂的屁股，在股溝裡面前後磨蹭。樂的穴口粉紅粉紅的，一直因為天帶來的刺激而張張闔闔，他的眼神也愈來愈渙散。

「嗚嗯……」樂大大地張口喘氣。他自己貼住了天的陰莖，用穴口淺淺地吻上了陰莖的前端。才插進去那麼一點，食髓知味的九条天就已經可以料想到裡面有多麼舒服，和龍之介像水蜜桃一樣發達的臀部比起來，樂的就像是草莓大福一樣，他想把那兩片雪白的小屁股肉捏得紅紅的，在面上留下施虐的痕跡，只要是人都會想這樣做，九条天是個男人，他還是alpha。

天把樂翻成背對的姿勢，樂緊緊抓著龍的手，在龍的手臂上留下紅色的指痕，他又慌張又舒服，至少omega的情熱被alpha的陰莖澆熄一點了，他以為是這樣子，但其實是被加倍地喚起，兩個腰窩給九条天掐在手裡，肩腰臀的曲線從後面看是那麼的完美，更別提九条天現在正在八乙女樂的身體裡舒服地抽抽插插。

天加快了擺動身體的速度，樂被他一直向上頂，身體裡那個癢癢的地方被揉到快要爛掉了一樣，陰莖也因為性刺激失控地不停噴出稀疏的精液，射得龍肚子上都是他的東西。

龍仰躺著望向正在做愛的天和樂，他抱住樂的肩膀，輕輕親吻樂的耳朵，樂被內射的表情，好可愛，眼睫毛濕濕的不停發抖，可愛到不行。

至於天、龍覺得天……他回憶起天在他體內橫衝直撞的那種速度、和熱辣辣開拓他每一個地方的強勢抽插，天果然、果然是個18歲的男孩子。

龍抿緊了嘴唇，對TRIGGER的主唱，他就只能做出這種評價了。


	8. Chapter 8

九条天在悶熱中從睡眠裡被喚醒，他本來以為自己應該要渾身不舒服，因為他就有這種直覺，好像做了什麼超乎預期的事情。不過事實上他感覺好到不能再好，精神飽滿以外，還超級暢快。他身為一個很難起床的人，在早上根本就不會有這種神清氣爽的時候。

天想要找找他放在附近的鬧鐘，但是伸長了手摸到的卻是什麼軟綿綿的東西，仔細一看，那是八乙女樂的頭髮，九条天定睛看著自己糾纏在樂輕飄飄的頭髮裡的手指，搞什麼鬼，他的腦袋突然停止了三秒鐘，但在這短短的時間之內，九条天回憶起了一整個晚上裡發生的事情。

他的左邊躺著十龍之介，右邊躺著八乙女樂，體力耗盡的omega們顯然還在補充睡眠，可是就在天醒來的那一瞬間，他們也跟著醒來，迷茫的兩雙眼睛同時睜開，最後定在了九条天身上。天感覺自己接受了這個事實──他和他的團員們上床了，做了一整晚的愛，把他們射得滿肚子都是自己的精液還不准他們懷孕──他記得龍之介哭著問他為什麼不可以懷孕的表情。

「為什麼、嗚嗚，不可以懷孕？」

龍跪坐在天的身上，他彈性絕佳的臀部把天的慾望吞吃入腹，一雙修長結實的腿在天的腿側磨蹭，因為alpha的拒絕授精，龍被發情期操縱的腦袋感受到強烈的警戒，這個人不讓他生寶寶，可是他想要生寶寶、好想生寶寶，不快點懷孕的話不行──

「哈啊、」龍抬起脖子。「再更裡面一點、射進來、」

他模糊地感覺到天的陰莖鑿開他的生殖腔，但他的身體在那之前就已經做出反應。龍的生殖腔岔道鎖住了天的性器，天重重地喘了口氣，他向後退想要離開龍濕濕滑滑、操起來汁水很多的後穴，但是他們卻早就被鎖在一起了，只要他妄想抽離，就會感覺到一種拉扯的疼痛。

天沒有辦法，他只能維持著本來的姿勢，讓自己在龍體內的射精早點結束。

龍因為他噴入生殖腔的精液而一抖一抖，全身的肉肉也一抖一抖，正在與alpha交配的他是握有主權的omega，龍的獸性因為進入中段發情期而變得更強烈，他絕不允許有任何其他的omega過來妨礙他，所以當樂悄悄地朝著他們這裡挪，或許也只是因為怕寂寞，不想被團員丟下，平時溫和到不行的龍，竟然就著和天還連在一起的姿勢，就算體內柔嫩的器官被拉扯到，他也要撲上前去攻擊樂。

天抱住了龍之介的腰。「龍！」他有點嚴厲地吼了一下，就在龍之介已經咬上樂白嫩嫩的屁股的時候。「不可以這樣！我不是正在射給你了嗎？」

龍委屈地哼了一聲。他的哼哼很快化作了愉悅的嬌聲呻吟，龍的聲帶就像蜂蜜做的一樣，真是甜到不得了。被他咬了一口，從交配爭奪戰中敗下陣來的另一個omega可憐兮兮地躲在枕頭後面，天注意到樂在omega的角色上，是比龍之介更為弱勢的，虧他平常那樣張牙舞爪，老愛和他吵架，但如果他們是個狼群社會，那麼樂在他們的面前都得夾起尾巴吧。

「樂，過來。」天朝著樂伸出手。安撫在交配中遭到驅逐的omega，也是alpha的責任。

從客觀的角度上來說，沒有一個alpha會放棄和更多omega交配，雖然十龍之介是非常優秀的omega，信息素強烈而且身體的動情速度很快，應該也能生育優秀後代（這些資訊都是經由九条天的嗅覺為他所知），但是九条天顯然是個聰明的alpha，他輕鬆地攏絡兩個omega，像狼群裡的領頭狼要擁著兩個妃子，他在退出龍之介溫暖多情的肉體以後，立刻又插入八乙女樂那還有點青澀的、緊窄的後穴。

「嗯阿、」樂被他的陰莖取悅得緩緩張開雙腿，嫩粉色的小洞在摩擦之下已經微微發紅，很惹人憐愛的樣子。樂的肌膚因為太過白皙，很容易就在上面留下痕跡，因為高潮而緋紅的面頰，比體內開始收縮的速度更能分辨他的興奮點在哪裡。

九条天輕輕舔著八乙女樂的耳廓。平常總是和他針鋒相對的這個人，此時可愛地、柔順地躺在他的身下，因為每一次的抽插發出不一樣的呻吟，就連九条天，這時候腦袋也有點醉了。

「樂、」他啄吻著樂敏感的耳朵，同時下身仍然不停在樂的腔道裡進出，時緊時鬆的內壁將天的慾望包裹起來溫柔吞吐，八乙女樂像隻出生沒多久的小兔子一樣，莫名其妙地發抖起來。

高潮來得又快又急，樂幾乎快要昏倒過去，他的雙腿像瀕臨抽筋一樣用力打直，身體下意識地因為承受不了那種刺激所以想逃離九条天，但是渴望懷孕的生殖腔與omega本性又背叛他的意思把九条天拚命吸緊。

天維持著在樂體內射精的姿勢，他把龍之介摟過來，親一親他栗棕色的頭髮、再親親嘴唇，以免omega又要為了這件事情打架。出乎他意料的是，樂好像很努力的要取悅另一個omega一樣，或者這是一種屈從的表現？他也輕輕地吻著龍，甚至向前去舔了舔龍的陰莖。

龍就張開雙腿讓樂為他口交，天靜靜地望著他的兩個omega，他這時候的眼神，即便他自己還認為自己保有人性，但實際上那已經是一雙狼的眼睛、獵豹的眼睛、動物質感的眼睛。

高高在上的九条天，瞇起了暗粉色的漂亮眼睛，寵愛地看著自己的omega們。

沒有幾個alpha可以擁有這種餘裕，尤其在發情的omega面前，alpha會被撕咬、甚至被毆打，omega為母性所驅使，將會成為地球上最危險的生物之一。

可是今天無論是十龍之介還是八乙女樂，對於九条天選擇要對誰授精的決定，都絕對不敢來咬他一口，即便他們都不至於狂性大發，但龍和樂也不是很溫和的omega，只是誰都沒那個膽子在九条天面前造次。

他撫摸著樂鬆軟的頭髮，溺愛之情溢於言表，樂讓他摟著親吻，而龍靜靜地趴伏在天的大腿上閉眼休息，享受著天愛撫他背脊的感覺。

＊

他們一定是這樣就睡著了。

九条天在早上十點多的時候這麼想。才剛睡醒沒多久的八乙女樂和十龍之介，因為感覺到自己的alpha已經甦醒，所以也跟著醒來。又香又軟的身體，帶著昨夜情慾的痕跡，雙雙湊到天的身邊，索求一些來自alpha的撫摸。

十八歲的少年九条天，雖然還是法律上的未成年，但在和團員一起前往沖繩拍攝新PV的過程中，一夕之間就成為同時體內標記了兩個omega的人。


	9. Chapter 9

沖繩之旅本來攝影結束以後還剩下大約兩天的假期，因為omega的發情一發不可收拾，所以剩下來的那兩天，TRIGGER的三個人就這樣一直待在房間裡沒日沒夜地解決發情的問題。

他們從早上做愛到晚上，幾乎沒有休息，餓的時候就叫客房服務，omega們的肚子被標記他們的alpha灌滿精液，卻好像還不能饜足一樣，緊緊糾纏著九条天。九条天知道omega一旦發情會有多不清醒，這是他從一些書籍文獻裡面得到的資料，並不是親眼看過雙胞胎弟弟陸發情發成這個樣子，有好好照顧身體的omega通常不會進入發情期才對。

十龍之介將身體蜷縮在一起，抱著棉被沉沉地睡著了。在他身邊八乙女樂也筋疲力盡，一張臉上除了眼淚和唾液以外，還有不知道誰噴出來的白濁，他們三個人渾身都是瘋狂做愛的腥味，體液全都混在一起，omega的雙腿之間攪得一片爛糊糊的，真虧他們那樣還睡得著。

九条天想要起身去沖個澡，但只要他稍微有點動作，龍和樂就會極為敏感地被驚醒，然後睜開眼睛去找他的去向，甚至不睜開眼睛，因為太累了，就只能在床上摸索，天怕他們會從床上掉下來，他現在也對這兩個人異常的關注，完全超越了以前那種對團員的普通關心。

他感覺自己一直有種衝動想要摟住他們，親吻他們，最後把自己的性器再次埋進他們又濕又軟的身體裡面，alpha的佔有慾和征服慾將天的腦袋緊緊捆起，他一方面意識到這種關係完全違背了他的某種處世原則，卻又決定要默許自己這麼做。

和團員發生性關係的這件事情在一開始還有點禁忌的味道，對於他們的社長和經紀人姉鷺，天在心中也默默致上了歉意，但到最後，他真的有點食髓知味了。這個時候天就不會想去責怪龍或者是樂，雖然這全都是因他們而起，但說到底他們也不能控制自己的發情，而在這裡面唯一冷靜的人是他，他必須一肩挑起照顧這兩個人的責任──天是這麼想的。

他一邊思考著這樣那樣的事情，一邊從地上將那些龍和樂的衣服拾起，然後貪婪地開始啜吸，他將鼻子深深埋進了樂和龍脫下來的衣服裡面。

從來都沒有想過這兩個人的味道會好聞成這樣，真是太誇張了，根本停不下來，香得他每分每秒都快要抓狂，他們以前聞起來是這樣嗎？天不敢確定，他在更之前絕對不可能對他們身上的味道有半點興趣。

「嗯哈、嗚……」

明明omega就在身邊沉眠，天卻還是對那堆衣服產生了無比的興趣。應該說，正因為他們正在旁邊睡覺，現在去聞他們的衣服才變成了某種可以助長性慾的行為。他趴在床鋪的一角，像發情的動物一樣依賴著嗅覺行動，血液在這個時候全都奔向了大腦和性器，結果就是他又開始勃起。

「吶、龍……」天向前抓住了龍之介的腳踝。「樂。」他搖了搖樂的大腿。

他們都累慘了，天不知道自己怎麼還會有體力，他明明也在這兩天之內高潮了無數次，從以前到現在只有自慰過的身體短時間內承受了大量的刺激，卻好像經由這些刺激一直不停在進步，他alpha的那一面開始得到開發，這都是和這兩個人直接實戰得到的經驗。

「嗯？」龍先勉強醒來。他睡眼惺忪，眼前還一片模糊，可是敏感的omega本能讓他感知到自己的alpha正在渴望他，所以龍朝向天的方向伸出雙手。「天、」

像在撒嬌一樣，天很快就湊到了龍的身邊，他堅硬的勃起也戳在龍的身上，龍溫馴地為他張開雙腿，讓他全部的慾望都能長驅直入。

天一下子就把自己的陰莖插到龍的最裡面，濕濕的、暖暖的、好舒服。Omega的這個地方，插進去真的好舒服，好像回到母親的懷抱中，alpha的戀母情結和狩獵情結就這樣巧妙地被結合在一起，究竟是誰設計出alpha這種生物的？天從沒有和團員一樣覺醒為omega的遺憾中脫出，現在他對自己的新身分真的可以完全適應了。

龍的手臂在天的背後環起，天開始用胯部頂他的屁股，粗大的肉棒在裡面滑動，天把龍的下面填得滿滿的，他的舌頭也在龍的腺體上面壓弄，兩個人的喘息聲交織在一起。「哈啊、天……嗚嗚嗯、我不行、了、」

「不行了？」九条天捏住龍之介的胸部，他用很猥褻的手法揉捏著那兩團乳肉。「是誰說想要懷孕的？」他又更用力往裡面撞了撞，龍不知道自己哪裡被頂到，但是突然有某種痠脹感襲來，弄得他很像是要高潮，又很像是想要排尿。

「我、嗚嗚……樂、」龍伸手把八乙女樂的肩膀往自己的方向扳。「樂、救我、天好奇怪……」

真是可惡啊？對自己的另外一個omega也能產生無聊的妒意，alpha的絕對佔有慾真是可怕的春藥，九条天重重地拔出又插入，把十龍之介弄得一抖一抖，他們的身體不停搖晃著，連帶床鋪也一起晃動，八乙女樂到現在都不打算醒來，不知道是不是在裝睡，九条天的右手沿著八乙女樂的雙腿之間往上摸去，發現又比剛才更濕了。

「龍，把樂叫醒。」九条天發號施令道。「我們要搭傍晚的飛機回去，還要先跟姉鷺會合，他再睡下去時間就不夠了。」

龍斷斷續續地嗯了一聲，幾乎令人分辨不出來他是在呻吟還是一個肯定的回覆。龍往樂的方向爬過去，天的陰莖已經成結，被吸在裡面暫時還拔不出來，他被牽引著也向前移動，高高在上地看龍咬上樂的嘴唇，像在品嘗什麼多汁的水果一樣，龍發出嗚嗚的聲音，他們唇舌相交的激吻聲不斷傳來，樂的身體也開始發抖。

他被十龍之介吻醒了。激烈的親吻讓他無法換氣，就連舌頭也被含住啜吸，八乙女樂一醒來就看見龍和天正在做愛，他的臀部肌肉也跟著他們興致高昂的喘息聲愈繃愈緊，到後來簡直不用被插入也可以高潮那樣，後穴不斷收縮分泌出液體。

「……標記、」他想起了最重要的事情。樂抱住壓在他身上的龍，天的臉龐也隨之離他更近，直到他們的鼻尖相碰在一起。

「標記種下去了。」九条天淡淡地說。「有用龍帶的那盒避孕藥。」

樂還在驚訝，他現在全身都不對勁，龍又射精在他身上，害他也很想、被天的那裡插進……

「我帶的、嗯啊……應該是打針的、」龍之介紅著臉說。「那個、樂知道吧？」

「知道、可是……」樂更用力地抱住龍的後背，他快被這兩個人壓得喘不過氣來了。「你射在裡面，這樣萬一……」

他癟著嘴很不情願地責怪著九条天。九条天看得出來樂其實正在慌張，他自己也知道這件事情有多重大，如果走到那一步的話TRIGGER該怎麼辦？他們要怎麼向飯交代這件事情？

可是現在再後悔也已經無濟於事了。九条天將汗濕的瀏海順到腦後，他這時候看起來很冷靜，好像有什麼天大的事情都對他不會造成一點影響一樣。

「……我會對你們負起責任，事務所那邊到了需要告知他們的時候，由我去說。」九条天蹙著眉頭，他說話的時候同時正在射精。「從現在開始，我們真的成為一體了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 龍龍買錯解熱劑 買成避孕藥ㄌ


End file.
